Rattlepaw
❝ "They're weird, they're crawly, they bite. What do you mean? The only bugs I can tolerate are you and Waspkit, and you aren't even bugs, that's just your names." ❞ — Rattlekit to Antkit Rattlepaw is a plain brown tom with amber eyes. He resides in Shadowclan as a medicine cat apprentice with his siblings Wasppaw, Antpaw and Lizardpaw as well as his adoptive mother Duskfall. He is not one to show much emotion, and isn't that cheerful, though he does have a sense of humor and will crack a joke. 'Appearance' Heritage: Oriental x American Shorthair Description: Rattlepaw is a plain brown tom with amber eyes, and a usually dull expression. Palette: : = Base (#754f16) : : : = Eyes (#ffcc00) : : : = Inner Ears (#a08b70) : : = Nose (#f9d9e4) : : = Tongue (#f9d9e4) : : = Pawpads (#f9d9e4) Voice: A bit nasally, but not very deep at all. It's quite high pitched. Scent: Pine needles Gait: Usually in a nonchalant manner, sometimes dragging his paws. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Soft -' Although Rattlekit tries to act tough, he's truly a bit soft, though he doesn't show it all that much, and it's covered up by his bluntness and teasing at times. * '''+ Logical -''' Rattlekit is very real and sensible, so when he sees the way something works, he knows that's probably the way it goes. * '''± Protective -''' Rattlekit is protective of his family and others close to him, even suggesting to beat a cat up because they were scaring his brother Antkit. Even as much as he likes to tease sometimes, he loves his family with his whole heart. * '''± Blunt -''' Rattlekit isn't one to sugar-coat things and he is very straightforward, although he may sometimes feel a bit bad after saying so, even though he doesn't try to show it. * '''− Perverted -''' Rattlekit, although his innocence is partly safe for now, will grow to be quite dirty-minded later on. * '''− Lazy - 'Instead of training, Rattlekit prefers to sit around and do non-important stuff. He's glad he's still a kit instead of having to actually do things and be responsible, but when the day comes, the little shit is going to sob. 'Likes *His family **While he loves to bother his brothers and sister, Rattlepaw loves them with his entire being. 'Dislikes' *Bugs **While not all bugs bother Rattlepaw, he is not at all fond of mosquitoes, tarantulas or centipedes. Forget millipedes! The more legs, the more they gotta die. 'Goals' *Find out who his father is ✔️ **Rattlekit notices that all of the other litters have two parents, whether they be in the clan or not, therefore he knows Duskfall couldn't have just created them out of nowhere. It makes him extremely curious, especially since he nor any of his siblings really look like Duskfall herself. They must all take after their father. *Find out why he, nor any of his siblings look all that similar to their mother or father. ** Although Lizardpaw looks somewhat like how their father looked, and Antpaw has blue eyes like Patchmask, that's the only resemblance any of them has to either of their parents. What's really going on here..? 'Fears' *Being alone **Rattlekit will never admit it, but he despises being alone, and even though he rips on his siblings constantly, he has no clue what he would do without them, even if they bother him sometimes. 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: ShadowClan Cats Involved: Duskfall, Waspkit, Antkit, Lizardkit, etc. Age Range: 0-5 moons *Rattlekit is born from a fling between Shadowclan cat Snakespots and the late Riverclan tom Patchmask, in the middle of the leaning pine. *Snakespots dies during kitting, leaving Rattlekit, his brothers and sister orphaned with no clue who their actual mother is. Duskfall discovers them in the forest, and distraught over the loss of her friend, takes the kits back as her own. *During a game of hide and seek, Rattlekit sneaks out and Antkit follows him. When discovered, they are both scolded by Duskfall. 'Medicine Cat Apprenticehood' Clan: ShadowClan Cats Involved: Wasppaw, Antpaw, Duskfall, Lizardpaw, etc. Age Range: 6-Present moons *Rattlepaw becomes a medicine apprentice, his mentor being Nightmoth. *Rattlepaw, along with his siblings, take a trip to Riverclan to find their father. They discover that he died in a flood, and the siblings head back to Shadowclan only with the knowledge he was black and white with blue eyes. If that's so.. Why do none of them look like Duskfall or their father? *Antpaw and Rattlepaw find Briarpaw bleeding out in the middle of the territory. With the help of Snakepaw, they carry her back to camp, and thankfully, she lives. 'Medicine Cathood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' '⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend''' ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= ::"They're leader's a dick." Rattlepaw rolls his eyes. ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|WindClan= ::"They're scared. Of orange eyes." Rattlekit has on an extremely amused expression, before he bursts out laughing. ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ShadowClan= ::"Better than the rest of em." Rattlepaw gives a proud grin. ---- :Duskfall/Warrior/Adoptive Mother/⦁⦁ ⦁⦁/100% ::"Ma's the best, man!" :Rattlepaw grins and pushes his chest out in pride. :Wasppaw/Apprentice/Sister/⦁ ⦁ ⦁/98% ::"Wasppaw? Yeahh, she's a bitch. She's gotten bitchier. Didn't know that was possible. Love her, though, of course." :Rattlepaw gives a grin. :Antpaw/Apprentice/Brother/⦁ ⦁/98% ::"Ant, no doubt, is a dumbass. I love that dumbass though. How could I not? He's my brother, besides, he's pretty funny." :Rattle snorts. :Lizardpaw/Apprentice/Brother/⦁ ⦁/98% ::"I don't really see a lot of him? He's cool though, and he's definitely gotten out of his nest more." :He shrugs and chuckles, shaking his head some. :Briarpaw/Apprentice/Friend/⦁⦁/89% ::"Briar's pretty fuckin' cool. She's got a good sense of humor, too." :He grins. :Coalstar/Leader/Leader/⦁⦁/85% ::"Dude, Coalstar's great, she's pretty funny, too. I really respect her." :Rattlepaw gives a nod and chuckles. :Beankit/Kit/Kit/⦁ ⦁/5% ::"She said Duskfall isn't as good a mother as her's. It doesn't bother me as much now, but that's still a lie, and she's still annoying in general.." :Rattlepaw looks irritated :Nightmoth/Medicine Cat/Mentor/⦁⦁ ⦁/??% ::"He's my mentor, and he seems pretty nice, and y'know, tolerable. I haven't spoken to him all that much yet, though." :He shrugs. |-|RiverClan= ::"Pops was from there." Rattlepaw looks a little upset, maybe a little irriated. "Too bad I never got to meet him. Nectarstar said he was pretty kind, but ma said he was a prick." His head is tilted. "Strange.." ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|SkyClan= ::"Ahem, tree huggers." Rattlepaw deadpans. Clearly he doesn't care for Skyclan much. ---- :Almondpaw/Medicine Cat Apprentice/Acquaintance/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|Outside the Clans= ::"How does someone live out of a clan? Must be lonely.." Rattlepaw says. "I'll never be away from the clans. Too solitary.." ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this 'Trivia' *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ Screw warrior duties, man. ❞ — Rattlekit ❝ The bugs are gonna eat other bugs? Antkit, hon. That's cannibalism. ❞ — Rattlekit to Antkit about his 'Bug City' eating other bugs. ❝ Rattlekit: "You'll be fine." '' Waspkit: ''"You don't know that." Rattlekit: "Yes, I do. You're Waspkit. You're better than the whole litter. You're the most prepared and the rest of us will be fine. Waspkit is strong and she knows what she's doing. I've never seen her worry about something because she always has it under control. That's you, so you'll be great. ❞ — Rattlekit to Waspkit about apprenticehood. ❝ "SON OF A BITCH-." ❞ — Rattlepaw hitting his head on a branch. ❝ Briarpaw: “At least I kept my good looks.” '' Rattlepaw: ''"Well, my goods are looker- I mean- My looks are gooder- that's not a word- my looks are more good? Yeah, I think. Well my looks are more good! ❞ — Rattlepaw to Briarpaw. ❝ Oh! I'm no '''bitch'! I'm a full on thot! ❞ — Rattlepaw to Antpaw. ❝ Don't be so dumb, it's bad for your brain. ❞ — Rattlepaw to Antpaw. ❝ Kick his ass '''gently'. ❞ — Rattlepaw to Antpaw. 'Fanart' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__